Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a display device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a display panel of a display device.
Description of Related Art
Nowadays, for the display module in the display device to work, the system circuit board is connected to the circuit board of the display module (display circuit board) via wires pass behind the display module (pass from a side opposite to a side displaying images). As a result, there are ports (or connectors) for the wires to connect to, and the ports are disposed on the display circuit board and the system circuit board correspondingly.
There are several problems induced by the aforementioned connecting method. First, it's possible that the wires might be dropped off from the ports in manufacturing processes, such as during the assembling process and the transporting process, resulting in a bad voltage transmission or a bad signal transmission. Second, the ports and the wires will occupy physical space. Wiring behind the display module means that a gap should be preserved between the back cover and the display module for the wires to pass, and thus increasing the thickness of the display device. Third, when the display device is extruded by an external force, the wires will further extrude its passing area, and correspondingly causing problems on the panel, such as muras or ruptures.